


Lean on Me

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo + Marcos [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Copa América, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, implied - Freeform, kunessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcos thinks it's his FIFA game when the chants begin, but when he pauses it, he realizes the screams are coming from downstairs. "Think Leo's finally here?" Érik asks sarcastically as "MESSI, MESSI, MESSI!" rings out from the crowds surrounding their hotel. Despite being on the second floor, the cheers easily float through the open windows.</p><p>Marcos laughs and restarts the game, using Érik's distraction to allow Barcelona to score on a quick counter attack. Érik curses, but Marcos grins, watching on the screen as his little Messi points up to the sky in celebration.</p><p>The real Leo appears soon after, looking tired and pushing a giant roller bag in front of him. He stops in the doorway of the lounge, eyes searching the room and smiling when he catches Marcos' gaze. "Hey," he greets softly, "how's things?"</p><p>Marcos pauses the game and gets up immediately to go hug him hello. Behind him he can hear Érik mumble a 'hey,' before the sounds of the game continue as Érik starts playing without him. Marcos rolls his eyes, but continues across the lounge and enfolds Leo in a gentle embrace. "Hola, capitán," he says kissing Leo on the cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel that nobody asked for, but I had to write anyway.

Marcos thinks it's his FIFA game when the chants begin, but when he pauses it, he realizes the screams are coming from downstairs. "Think Leo's finally here?" Érik asks sarcastically as "MESSI, MESSI, MESSI!" rings out from the crowds surrounding their hotel. Despite being on the second floor, the cheers easily float through the open windows.

Marcos laughs and restarts the game, using Érik's distraction to allow Barcelona to score on a quick counter attack. Érik curses, but Marcos grins, watching on the screen as his little Messi points up to the sky in celebration.

The real Leo appears soon after, looking tired and pushing a giant roller bag in front of him. He stops in the doorway of the lounge, eyes searching the room and smiling when he catches Marcos' gaze. "Hey," he greets softly, "how's things?"

Marcos pauses the game and gets up immediately to go hug him hello. Behind him he can hear Érik mumble a 'hey,' before the sounds of the game continue as Érik starts playing without him. Marcos rolls his eyes, but continues across the lounge and enfolds Leo in a gentle embrace. "Hola, capitán," he says kissing Leo on the cheek. 

Leo smells a little like he's come straight from his plane, but Marcos isn't bothered. Especially because that's probably what Leo did.

"Good to have you back," Marcos says, letting his hands drop down to squeeze Leo's glorious ass before Leo squirms away laughing. He gives Leo a mischievous smile and points a thumb over his shoulder at where Érik is gleefully running up the score. "Wanna play? Show us how it's really done?"

Leo appears to consider it for a moment. "Thanks, but no," he says, running a hand though his hair. "I'm exhausted. I have no idea what time zone I'm in right now, but I need to catch up on my sleep."

Marcos nods in understanding. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." He gives Leo another hug (this time sans grope) and then returns to the couch. "You ass," he mutters to Érik when he sees the score. "Now you're definitely not getting to be Barcelona next turn."

"What no," Érik whines, "that's so unfair! It's my turn." He pouts all the way through the next game, and it's only when Marcos is actually considering giving in that there's a noise at the door.

"Hey," Leo says, shuffling in slightly. He looks stiff, still dressed in the same clothes they last saw him in, although now he's barefoot. "Um, is Kun around?" he asks, phone in hand. "He's not answering, and neither is Masche so... Have you seen him?"

Érik focuses on the screen, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as his fingers move furiously over the controls. "They all went to a movie," he says. "Captain America."

Marcos flicks his eyes over at the door. Leo looks really uncomfortable for a moment, before he catches Marcos watching and smooths out his expression. It doesn't erase the little lines on his forehead or the dark shadows under his eyes. "Oh," Leo says. "Okay." 

Marcos turns his head back towards the game, wondering what Leo needs Kun for, and by the time he looks back at the doorway Leo is gone.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," Marcos says, feeling like he should go see if Leo's okay. He drops the controller onto the couch and stretches. "See you tomorrow," he says to Érik, shaking his head in amusement when he barely gets a response. It's a short walk down the hall to the corner, and when he finds Leo's door, he knocks quietly.

Leo opens it, looking surprised. "What's up?" he asks, though he moves to the side and lets Marcos in.

Marcos looks around the room, taking in how what is obviously Kun's half is already cluttered with clothes and bags while Leo's half is still pristine. Suspiciously pristine actually, aside from a pair of sneakers and worn socks. Leo's roller bag is sitting on the floor by the bed, still zipped up. 

Marcos nods. 

It's as he expected.

"I was just thinking... Did you need help, Leo?" he asks, tilting his head towards Leo's suitcase. "You could have asked me. I'm not Kun, or Masche," he says smiling, "but I can lift that onto the bed for you." He lifts his arms and flexes, waggling his eyebrows. "Here, feel my biceps."

Leo laughs a little, shaking his head, and then looks sheepish. "I...," he says, scratching a hand through his hair. "Yeah, could you move it for me? I'm sorry, I thought Kun would be here to help me. And my back is just--." He puts a hand on the small of his back and winces, looking away, seeming ashamed. "I can't right now." 

Marcos cups the back of Leo's neck. "Any of us would have helped you, boludo," he says fondly, waiting for Leo's eyes to meet his. "We'll help you with whatever you need, okay?" he says seriously, searching Leo's gaze. "Even Érik would have stopped playing that silly game if you'd asked."

Leo cracks a smile, ducking his head. "I wouldn't want to get between Érik and his FIFA," Leo mumbles, and Marcos laughs.

"Might do him some good," Marcos admits, walking over to the bed and heaving Leo's suitcase on top. It's pretty heavy, and actually Marcos is glad Leo didn't try to move it by himself. He sits down on the end of the bed as Leo brushes by him to unzip it. "How the hell does Kun have this much shit in here, already?" Marcos asks, looking over at Kun's bed where clothes are strewn everywhere.

Leo pulls out a pair of shorts and a small toiletry bag. "He must have been looking for something in particular," he says wearily. "He's not usually this messy." He zips the suitcase closed again and looks up at Marcos. "Can you...?" he asks, gesturing to the bag again.

Marcos immediately stands and moves the suitcase over to the desk. "I'll put it here," he says, dropping it on the surface. "That way if you need something else and Kun isn't back yet, you won't have to bend down." He grins at Leo, feeling pleased with himself. 

"Thank you," Leo says, looking at the floor and clutching his toiletry bag and shorts. "I was going to take a shower," he says sighing, "but I think I'm too tired." He sets the toiletry bag down on the beside table and then flicks his eyes over at Marcos. "But," he says hesitantly, "before you go, could you...?"

Marcos walks over. "What? Anything?" he says honestly.

He means it, too. (And maybe he shouldn't be thinking of some things he'd like to do, especially when Leo's so tired, but he can't help it.)

Leo blushes a little. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, looking embarrassed. "But could you, help me get changed?" He flicks his eyes at Marcos and then shuts them. "It hurts to move, and I'm just so stiff from the flight..." He trails off, and shakes his head. "I'm sorry to ask," he says before Marcos can reply, "and I can wait for Kun if--"

Marcos cuts him off quickly. "Leo," he says helplessly, all thoughts of anything sexual going out of his head. He hates that Leo seems so uncertain. "Leo," he repeats, stepping forward and hugging him. "I said anything, didn't I? Of course I can help you, okay?"

Leo lets out a long, shuddering breath into Marcos' neck. "I'm sorry... I'm really tired," he admits, clinging to Marcos. Marcos freezes, not knowing what to do. Then he starts to tentatively stroke Leo's hair. Leo sighs into his touch. "It's been a very long week," he mumbles. "So very long. And I'm so very tired." 

Leo says it like it costs him something. (Maybe it does.)

Like it's a secret. (Maybe it is.)

Marcos doesn't say anything, just holds Leo, tries to comfort him. He doesn't mention anything about the looming Copa games, and Argentina's huge expectations. He doesn't talk about Leo's never ending tax problems in Spain, and what he knows is a troubling relationship with his father. Marcos just holds him for a few minutes and tries to help Leo forget about everything waiting for him outside his room. "It's alright," Marcos murmurs, tucking Leo's head under his chin. "It's alright."

Marcos hates that Leo feels this way, hates that he's driving himself to exhaustion.

When Leo's breathing starts to slow, Marcos pulls back. "Let get you into bed, then," he says quietly, knowing Leo is fading fast.

Leo's movements are clumsy as Marcos maneuvers him out of his long sleeved tshirt, pulling in first one arm and then the other so that Marcos can lift it over his head. When Leo's free, Marcos tosses the shirt over onto Leo's suitcase.

Leo shivers a little once he's bare from the waist up, nipples pebbling in the cool air. He wobbles and then rests his cheek on Marcos' chest as if the action has exhausted him. 

Marcos strokes his hair once more. He can't help enjoying the feeling of Leo's body heat against him, and the sight of that brown hair cuddled against his chest.

Leo hums and then tilts his head back, blinking up at Marcos trustingly.

Marcos smiles and drags his eyes away from Leo's dark ones, reaching for Leo's belt. Marcos is quick to pull the strip of leather from Leo's belt loops. He sets it on Leo's bedside table and then lightly touches Leo's side. "Let's get these off, hmm?" Marcos says, popping the button on Leo's fly and then tugging down the zipper.

He squats in front of Leo and puts his hands on either side of Leo's hips, fingering his waistband. Leo looks down at him and steadies himself by lightly touching the top of Marcos' head. His fingers curl into Marcos' hair.

Marcos swallows and tries very hard not to think about what else they could be doing in this position.

There's a split second where he thinks maybe he should just do it, where he almost presses his lips to Leo's stomach. Because he desperately wants to suck kisses into that flat belly.

And he really wants to suck something else.

But he doesn't do it. Because Leo asked him to help get changed, and that's what Marcos is going to do.

Leo's jeans come down easily enough when Marcos tugs, revealing more of that silky skin. The denim puddles at his feet and Marcos helps Leo step out of them one foot at a time. Marcos folds the pants absentmindedly, almost reaching out to touch one of Leo's tempting thighs before remembering what he's doing.

His pulse is racing and he draws his hand back like he's been burned, despite his fingers itching to touch.

"Want these off, too?" Marcos asks, trying to sound normal. 

As if there's anything normal about kneeling at Leo's feet and thinking about taking off his underwear... About seeing that thick cock...

When Leo shakes his head in a no, Marcos pinches himself.

Taking a deep breath, he ignores the sight in front of him. It's hard to do, seeing Leo standing there in plain black briefs--his pale skin contrasting beautifully with the dark fabric. He takes Leo's shorts from the hand that offers them and pulls them up Leo's calves. The fabric whispers over Leo's thighs, smoothing upwards until the shorts are sitting low on Leo's hips.

Marcos tightens the drawstring, and *after all that*, his curled fingers brush unintentionally over the bulge between Leo's thighs. 

Leo doesn't react other than inhaling slightly, so Marcos pretends it didn't happen and loops the string into a bow. He knows he's red as he stands up again, but he ignores his embarrassment and quirks a smile.

"Thank you, Marcos," Leo murmurs, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He sways a little, seeming unsteady again, reaching out and grabbing onto Marcos' sleeve to hold himself upright.

Marcos delicately holds Leo against him, careful not to press too hard on his back. "Alright?" Marcos murmurs, flicking his eyes down to Leo's mouth. He skims his hand down Leo's spine, taking a deep breath when Leo licks his lips and nods. "Good," Marcos says, shaking his head and taking a step away.

He needs to clear his head, needs to go before he does something he shouldn't.

It's not the right time.

Leo needs to rest.

As if the universe knows exactly what he needs, Kun chooses that moment to walk in. "Ah good, you're still up," Kun says to Leo, smiling brightly. "I brought you back some candy from the movies that I think you'll really like. And Marcos," he says, arching an eyebrow. "You're... here." He walks over towards them, tossing his key and wallet onto the desk next to Leo's suitcase. "And why are you here?"

"I was just leaving," Marcos says, smiling tightly. He softens when he looks at Leo. "Goodnight," he says, smoothing a hand down Leo's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nods at Kun and slips by him, careful not to bump into him when the other man tries to hip check him.

He's halfway out the door when Leo's soft voice calls after him. "Thank you, again, Marcos." 

Marcos turns to see that Kun has reached Leo. His arm is slung around Leo's waist, palm possessively curved around Leo's hip, thumb tucked into Leo's waistband. Leo's curling into Kun's embrace, but he's smiling wearily. And his dark eyes are watching Marcos.

"My pleasure," Marcos says, smiling back. Because it was. He was happy to help, and he'd do it again in an instant. He nods again, and pulls the door shut behind him.

Leo's smiling face is the last thing he sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hadn't planned on writing this. (Story of my life really) But I think this is a good thing, because it shows you a little of Marcos and Leo before Leo's all drugged up in "I Want to Lick You..." 
> 
> (Leo just can't catch a break, though. I'm so mean to him, poor guy.)
> 
> (Also I don't hate Érik. I just needed another player lol.)
> 
> ***I'm trying to catch up on reading and comments and replies today!***


End file.
